Adam Milligan - The End (Again)
Adam Milligan is the third son of John Winchester and the half-brother of Dean and Sam Winchester. He is a descendant born with the grace of Adam and Eve which makes him an ideal holy vessel for even the Archangel Michael. For his entire life he was unaware of the supernatural until right before his death at the hands of ghouls that killed him in vengeance of his father killing their own. He was even unaware of the fact that he had brothers until the Apocalypse had begun and Zachariah resurrected him to serve as the vessel of the Archangel Michael when Dean kept refusing to do so himself. Adam consented to be Michael's vessel to help him fight against his brother Lucifer to be reunited with his mother. When the battle was to begin, Michael was pulled into Lucifer's Cage by Sam in an effort to re-trap Lucifer and Michael along with Adam fell and became trapped in the Cage. There he remained with the archangel until Daniel Leonard used the Freedom Key and a ritual to release them roughly five years later. Background Adam Milligan was born in 1990 and lived in Windom, Minnesota with his mother Kate who was a nurse. His father John had been in Windom hunting for a ghoul and had gotten hurt where he had met Kate and then later fathered Adam without him ever knowing. When Adam was growing up, his mother had the night shift at the hospital so he made his own dinners and put himself to bed. On occasion, his mother often brought him to play in the park. When he was 12 years old he convinced his mother to contact his father. John was shocked to find out he had another son and came around once in a while to do father/son things with him like going to baseball games and give him his first beer. He taught Adam poker, pool and gave him driving lessons in the Impala. John kept Adam a secret from his older sons and even Adam was unaware that he had brothers as to keep him safe from the supernatural. Adam soon went to college as a pre-med student. However, his life came to an end when he was lured back home and killed by ghouls to avenge the death of their father at the hands of his father. The ghouls ate him and one of them assumed his appearance to lure in John but instead got Dean and Sam as John had already been dead. When Dean found Adam's real body they discovered the truth and after killing the ghouls they had taken Adam's body and given him a hunter's funeral pyre. Adam was in Heaven when he was then approached by Zachariah about becoming the vessel for Michael as Dean was refusing to be the vessel himself. Adam learned about the Apocalypse and was told all about his two half brothers. Zachariah promised that he would get to see his mother again and Adam agreed to be Michael's vessel. He was then resurrected at the place where he had been burned but was intercepted by Castiel who took him to his brothers. Adam explained why he was resurrected and tried to go off to find the angels but was halted. When he slept he was visited in his dreams by Zachariah who told him that his brothers couldn't be trusted. Adam told Zachariah where he was and was soon brought to the same room that Dean had been brought to. When Adam was ready to be the vessel, Zachariah revealed that he was really just the bait to get Dean to him. Adam was angry with the angel but Zachariah preceded to torture him into silence. His brothers came to try and rescue them but Zachariah halted their attempts. He then called for Michael when Dean gave in but it was a ruse for his guard to be down so he could stab the angel with a blade. As they tried to escape Adam became trapped as Michael entered the room. Adam turned back and looked into Michael's light before he was whisked away. Adam then gave Michael his consent. Michael, in Adam's body, soon led the Powers in the charge against Lucifer's forces which made Lucifer push forward his plans for the Horsemen, especially the Croatoan virus. When it was time for the final battle, Michael appeared before Lucifer who had acquired Sam's body and refused to rebel against their father. Before they could fight Dean arrived and tried to apologize to Adam but Michael informed him that 'Adam wasn't there anymore'. He was then banished by holy fire from Castiel. Michael returned just in time for the Cage to be opened and when he tried to stop Sam he pulled the archangel in with him into the Cage along with Adam trapping them there. Trapped and Liberated Now trapped with the archangel, and hearing the distant echoes of Sam's screams from his separate time with his own, Adam feared that he would be tortured as well. However, Michael ended up treating Adam as if he didn't even exist. The environment of the Cage proved both taxing and overwhelming. Time stretched for centuries of time, each century seeming to give a different method of torment. The first was a scorching heat and surrounding fires that never seemed to die out and it was followed by a century of extreme cold. Adam was forced to try conditioning himself to try and bare the Cage though it proved very ineffective. Through it all, Michael kept treated him like he was invisible and Adam returned the favor. But when Sam was freed from the Cage by Death, Adam made sure to not stray from Michael as Lucifer wouldn't try to take him and do to him what he did to Sam. Time kept stretching with different means of mental tortures and when it got to a seemingly endless time of nothing but everlasting darkness, Adam had just about been driven to the depths of madness. However, Michael appeared as he was having trouble with this ordeal as well. He stiffly offered an alliance to help bare the conditions of the Cage together to have it be less taxing. Adam grudgingly agreed and worked to deal with this new mental trial having each other as a distraction. To fill and bear the endless time of darkness, Michael decided to show Adam how to fight as a warrior and talk of the distant history of creation. Over time, Adam started to learn things about Heaven, Humanity's ancient history and even his bloodline. When a mental trial of being forced to relive dark and dismal moments of their pasts came about, Adam learned of Michael's most personal secret. During one of the tortures, he watched as Michael relived the demise of his nephilim son during The Deluge. Over time, relations between them still were tense but they grudgingly agreed that they were there together whether they liked it or not. This was helped by the fact that they both came to blame Sam and Dean for where they were and what they are going through. Adam's time in the cage came to an end when Daniel Leonard became the Heavenly Saint and worked a ritual to free an imprisoned angel. Michael rode out of the Cage in Adam's body as the ritual freed them and they emerged out at Stull Cemetery in a momentary flash of light from Michael's grace. When the flash was gone, it was seen that Adam's body was covered in grime, dirt and soot but it was eclipsed by the sight of wings shaped of golden fire behind his back. Season 10 With his body, Michael has begun to re-take the reigns of Heaven. He has undone Metatron's spell of sealing up Heaven's gates as well as restore the wings of a select number of angels like the Powers. Michael called for a meeting with Daniel Leonard and the Saint met with the angel and noticed that Michael had taken Adam's body and cleaned it up considerably from the last time he had seen him. He was now clothed in normal, clean clothes and his hair was groomed as well as clean shaven. Michael posed.jpg|Adam being possessed by Michael Adam01.jpg|Adam chanting a ritual to summon Michael Powers and Abilities Adam was, for all accounts, an ordinary human during his life. However, it has been seen that he has gone through changes following his return from Heaven and from his time in the Cage. *'Angelic Perception': Adam is able to perceive angels in their true form. He was able to look unflinchingly at an angel as powerful as Michael without suffering any negative backlash. *'Hand to Hand Combat': Thanks to his hard training regiment in the Cage with Michael, he is now well versed in fighting unarmed, with his bare hands. *'Multi-Linguistic': Adam has learned how to read and speak multiple languages, including Latin and Enochian. *'Demonic Sensory': Whenever a demon is near, Adam will feel its presence instinctually. The more powerful the demon is, then the stronger the feeling will be. Facts and Trivia Adam is the third brother who had a loving relationship with his father in ways that he couldn't have with his two older brothers. He is overlooked when the subject of the Winchesters is discussed as most of the light is on Dean and Sam. This makes him much like his ancestor Seth in many ways as he is often overlooked in comparison to Cain and Abel. Adam's birthday is on September 29, the Feast of Saint Michael, which is dedicated to Michael who he is the vessel for. It also happens to be the date he was freed from the Cage so in a sense is the day he was 'reborn'. Category:The End (Again) series Category:Fanon Characters Category:Human Category:Vessels Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters